Annabelle Riddle
by Purplishous555
Summary: My first story! 14 years after the war Harry and the gang get blast from the past when a new wizard has a goal to take over the wizarding world. Can the golden trio overcome this new dark power? Read to find out! oh and I do not own Harry Potter!
1. Annabelle

**Annabelle Riddle**

By: Kirstan Crelly

"No! I don't want to!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was only five at the time, but even then she was strong. She had curly, dirty dish blond hair that hung a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were a combination of brown and green and when you'd look into them, you saw nothing, but evil. Her name was Annabelle Riddle. Not by blood, but by soul. Or at least, that's what they told her.

Ever since she could walk she'd been trained to do the most treacherous things. Though she fought and refused numerous times, in the end they had finally broke her. Her first test was to kill her own mother at the age of six. By then she'd been broken so badly that she did it with ease, not even wincing when she said those two words… _Arvada Kadabra_.

'My dear, dear Annabelle… You're almost finished with your training." He spoke coldly.

" What do you mean 'almost finished?' I've done everything I could, killed everyone that meant something to me, trained till my bones aced… And now you tell me 'I'm almost finished!' How dare you speak to me in that manor! Do you know who I am?" She sneered as she stared him down. Her master had always told her that she must show no mercy to anyone, including ones who are above her.

" Relax dear Anna… Your final task id how you will become ruler… You must kill the family of the one who is called-"

"Harry Potter." She finished for him in a cool whisper. He nodded as he tried to give instructions, but she slowly haised her hand and turned away to face the window. " I know what I must do… I know how hard this will be… And I know how long it will take… I've trained my entire 14 years of life for this journey… And I don't plan to fail… Leave me as I prepare." She stated in one swift tone. He left in a blur of smoke. She stayed facing the window. Closing her eyes and took in a deep breath and held it. As she let go of her breath looked to the sky and whispered, "I'm ready… Voldemort… And I will serve, succeed, and rule for you… No longer will anyone think of your life and think it's a joke again… That I can assure you."

She didn't need much. The only items she took were her white cloak, her long, silver wand, her ring that her mother gave to her before she died, and a pound that she could multiply if needed. No clothing except what she was wearing. she took in one last breath and in a flash, she disincarnated into white smoke. Beginning her journey.


	2. 14 years earlier part 1

Hey guys! another update that may make things a little more confusing (sorry there is a storyline I swear!) I'm sorry if I misspell some things, but google docs hates me! Please R&R! oh and I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>14 years earlier (part 1)...<p>

I can't believe it. Ron's gone and I know for a fact he won't be coming back. The worst part of it all is I fell kind of... relieved! I always thought Ron and I were compatible, but now that I've stopped to think about it... we aren't anything like each other.

Maybe Ron was right... maybe I'm better off with Harry. At least he's loyal, and caring, and immensely gorgeous with his emerald eyes, jet black hair and toned... _AHH! NO! RON RON RON RON!_ I have to prove him wrong, that there isn't anything going on between Harry and me! Oh piss it. Why can't I just do what I want! _Because you know the answer isn't Ron, that's why._ I tell myself back of my mind.

I see him staring at me in pity. I feel venerable and embarrassed that Harry is seeing me like this. I wish I could just go into a black pit and let my sorrows overtake me with no one to watch. What I **NEED** to do is just put my feelings on hold so we can focus on our goal, but as usual, nothing's that easy.

He stands up and walks across the room and over to me. He holds out his hand and gestures for me to take it. I do and he walk me towards the middle of the room. I feel butterflies develop in my stomach more and more with each step. He take off the locket and throws it on the bed beside us. The place where he touches my neck becomes tingly and I feel as though an electric shock had ran up my spine. _Merlin_ I think. Screw Ron and his ignorance! I never felt like this with him, not like I do with Harry.

Before I know it Harry is swaying back in forth with the beat (not very well, mind you.) I guess just to cheer him and myself up I'll give in and dance with him... It couldn't hurt anything, actually it may help.

As the song dies down so do we and eventually we stop dancing all together. We stand in silence ad stare into each others eyes._ ARGG I can't take it anymore!_

And before I could stop myself my lips met his...

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking, 'what does that have to do with the other chapter?' Well I'll have another one soon that'll make more sense so don't give up on me yet!<p> 


	3. 14 years earlier part 2

Maybe this will make things better! I wish I had more time to write, but I have three project due at the same time! So they won't be as long as other chapters. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy…

I do not own Harry Potter.

14 years earlier (part 2)…

I groggily awakened and immediately feel something move from under me. I looked down only to find my very… well… Naked Hermione underneath me. I smile contently and think _finally… I won the girl! _I feel as though I might burst from the excitement, but I know it would only make Hermione embarrassed.

Ron's my best mate and all, but I've loved Hermione ever since third year when her and I saved Sirius. Besides, how has Ron ever showed his affection towards Hermione? Never that's when. He left her in the middle of the forest and of a war and for what? Not for the fear that he may die, not because he hadn't made a promise (which he had) No! It was because he felt I was getting too close to Hermione! I don't really understand how he would think that would help her and me stay away from each other. Here's the proof right under me that his plan backfired!

Before I can think onward on how much of a git Ron's been I feel Hermione shuffle while her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me and smiles with her bushy hair scattered across her face. I lean down to give her a lingering kiss and whisper "good morning sleepy head."

"What time is it?" She asks as she sits up.

"Around eleven. Don't worry, I've only just woke up myself."

"You I'm used to, but me? I always wake up at around six weather I like it or not?" She bites her lip and scrunches up her face. _God she's gorgeous! Remind me to never let her go! _

"Hermione?"

"Humm?"

"I-I love you…" She smiles, so do I at the fact that she doesn't look at me in disgust.

"Harry I-I love you too!" She whispers and pulls me into a hug. I surprise her by kissing her instead. She pulls away and says "I think we should get up before we miss an entire day!"

" I will, if you will…"

"we're gonna be here awhile aren't we?" I smile in a goofy grin as she rolls her eyes at me and smirks. _God I love you…_

A big thanks to my friend Lauren for her help with this chapter!


End file.
